


Comfortably Numb

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Prophetic Visions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Patience has regular visions of her hunting family, much to their benefit. But it backfires when she sees Alex and herself in a compromising situation.





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Carnival is a real restaurant in Sioux Falls, SD. I've been there a few times, it's great.
> 
> For SPN Kink Bingo, this fills the square Patience/Alex.

 

_Ten_

Patience lay in her bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling, unseeing.

_Nine_

Brass rained to the floor in a hail of gunfire as Alex and Claire ran through the warehouse, hot on the heels of a black dog.

_Eight_

Jody’s machete arched through the air as she sliced off the head of a vampire with Alex on her six putting two in the chest of another.

_Seven_

Alex and Patience sat together at dinner in their favorite restaurant in Sioux Falls, Carnival, mountains of meat on their plates.

_Six_

Alex smiled at her across the kitchen table, their books spread from one end to the next as they studied together.

_Five_

Donna shouted for her, and when Patience rounded the corner with her shotgun shouldered, she pulled the trigger, killing the rawhead that towered over Alex.

_Four_

Alex sat beside her on the sofa as they watched _The Christmas Cottage_ with Jody.

_Three_

Snow angels floated side by side as Alex drew their names in the drift.

_Two_

Fingers entwined, Patience squeezed her hand, and Alex flashed her a reassuring smile before crossing the threshold of the warehouse door.

_One_

Lifeless pale blue eyes stared up at her as Patience cradled Alex’s body in her arms.

_Zero_

Reality slammed into Patience with a sledge hammer’s force, and she gasped for air. After a moment to catch her breath, she leaped from her bed and rushed from her room faster than the wind. She had to know, to see for herself. When she burst through the door at the end of the hallway, Alex shrieked, her shrill cry cut off as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She stood in the middle of her room, bag in hand and a rifle slung over her shoulder. “Patience!” she hissed, “what are you doing?! It’s two in the morning.”

“Alex, listen to me,” Patience whispered as she rushed across her room. “You can’t go on this hunt tonight.”

Alex shifted her rifle strap and jostled her bag as she averted her eyes. “I won’t be alone, I’m meeting Claire and Kaia. Come with us.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Patience insisted as she grasped Alex by the shoulders. “Look at me, Alex. Call them. Tell them to come home, now.”

“Why?” Alex asked, her glare narrow and weighing. “How did you know I was leaving?”

Son of a bitch, why did it have to be so hard? After five years living together, five years of gift embraced, Patience thought explaining a vision of the future might get easier. But it never had. In fact, the closer she grew to her new family—most of all, Alex—the harder it had become. “I saw us.”

Alex set her bag on the floor at her feet. “Us?” she asked. “What do you mean?”

“I saw you,” Patience clarified, “heading into a warehouse. And then I…” God, how was she supposed to say it? “Then I was holding you. In my arms.”

The thrum of her heart echoed like a beaten drum between her ears as Patience watched Alex, watched as understanding took root. “Was I…” she asked, but the thought died in her throat as she swallowed thickly.

“I… I don't know. Maybe. But we shouldn't take that chance,” Patience said as she stepped closer.

“I'll call Claire and Kaia. They’re waiting for me at the diner,” she said as she withdrew her phone from her pocket and set her rifle beside her bag, propped up against her desk.

While Alex made the call, Patience slumped onto the bed only to leap from it when she remembered she was in Alex’s room. She twisted her fingers as she listened to the phone call until she heard Alex end it. “They’re on their way back, never left the diner. Thanks, Patience. Did you see anything else? Anything that might help us against these dickheads next time?”

Every vision she’d had that night returned in a rush of memories, so real it felt as though they had actually happened. Several silent seconds ticked by as Patience gaped like a fish, words in short supply. A rush of ivory soap filled her nose and snapped her back to reality where she found Alex standing mere inches in front of her.

“Patience? You okay? Looks like you saw a gho—”

Before the thought had even occurred to her, Patience leaned in, grasped Alex by the shoulders, and planted a kiss on her lips so deep, she could taste Alex’s breath mint. A second of hesitation held Alex still before the tension eased from her shoulders and she melted into her arms. Her unsteady touch found Patience’s hip, a tentative exploration that she affirmed with her own hand.

But then Alex reared back with a gasp and wide eyes. “You saw… us?! Was… what were we doing?”

“A lot of really cute dates,” Patience said as she bit her lip. “A hunt or two. And then um…”

Alex shook her head as her fingers squeezed her hips. “Don’t—you don’t have to say it.”

The worried knot of Alex’s brow urged Patience to explain further. “I’ve… it’s not the first time I’ve seen us. I just thought it was because we live together. But…”

“It’s different,” Alex finished for her. “I know.”

Patience nodded as relief washed over her. “So… now what?”

Alex looked past her shoulder as she grinned. “Get on my bed.”

Patience scoffed through her nose. “You sure get straight to the point,” she said as she backed up to the bed and sat upon it.

“Lay down,” Alex ordered.

“Are you going to—”

“I said lay down.”

Oh. So that’s how Alex wanted it to be. Patience could play at the submissive bottom. “Here?”

Alex knelt on the bed between her legs. “Right there,” she said. “And don’t move unless I say so.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Patience said with a wink as Alex unfastened her jeans.

“Good,” Alex said, her devious grin spread wide on her lips as she hooked her fingers into the waist of Patience’s jeans and slipped them over her hips. She lifted her knees to help, and Alex pried her boots from her feet and tossed them to the floor. With her pants at her ankles, she kicked free of the fabric, but pinned her knees together.

“Spread those legs for me, sweetheart,” Alex said with a sigh. “I want to taste you.”

Delicate fingertips slipped between her knees and along her thighs as Patience parted at Alex’s touch. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she writhed beneath her touch, unable to remain still. When her fingers reached her center, Patience shivered with a shock of arousal coursing through her entire body.

“Damn,” Alex breathed, “you really wanted this.”

Patience whimpered as she squirmed. She opened her mouth to respond, to tell Alex exactly how she felt, but the sudden full sensation of her fingers spreading her cunt seized her breath in her chest. Alex wasted no time ramping up, stroking her sex fast and hard. Patience grasped the sheets of the bed as her hips thrust in time with Alex’s hand, breathless sighs and deep moans filling the room. The warmth of her arousal spread to her fingers and toes in waves, relentless undulations that rolled in time with her hips and Alex’s fingers. Closer, she neared her release as nonsense fell from her lips, Alex’s fingers working her flesh with practiced expertise.

And then the warmth of Alex’s lips sealed around her clit. Patience sang to the heavens her pleasure with a long, keening sigh. The firm flat of Alex’s tongue drew perfect circles around that sensitive bundle of flesh, drawing out every moan, every blaspheme, ever praise Patience could imagine. Whether seconds or minutes passed, she couldn’t be sure, and in truth, she did not care. Her climax screamed to a fever pitch, coiled so tight between her thighs she ached for release. She needed it now, needed to feel that exquisite euphoria so badly, she begged for it with every breath, with a helpless _please, Alex, yes, suck on it, fuck, yes, I’m gonna come, more, yes!_

Every muscle in her body tensed as her orgasm burst apart at the seams and scorched fire through her veins. She shuddered with each spasm, each flex of her core as her orgasm surged through her. Her long moan filled the room, mingled with Alex’s hum of approval against her flesh as she sucked her clean. When the rush subsided, she settled back on the bed, her arched back relaxed and toes uncurled.

“That… wasn’t what I planned on when I came in here,” she sighed.

Alex laughed around her fingers as she sucked them clean. “I don’t think I’d have ever made the move if you hadn’t. But I’m glad you did.”

Patience sat up and tore her shirt off over her head. “Me, too,” she said as she grasped Alex by the shirt and pulled her into another hard kiss. The sharp taste of her arousal lingered on her lips, and when Alex moaned into her, the need to hear more of her pleasure reignited her arousal.

Parted, Alex licked her lips. “You seem to have more in mind,” she quipped.

Patience grinned as she looked Alex in the eye. “You want to know what I’m thinking about?”

Alex lay beside her, head propped up in her hand. “Absolutely.”

With a coy smirk Patience leaned over Alex’s ear and whispered.

“Strip and I’ll show you.”


End file.
